The current packaging boxes available in the market, as up-scale as they can, have a simple structure and little functionality except for holding the items contained therein. The used packaging boxes will be disposed other than retained for further use, which is a waste of resources and an adverse impact on the environment.
Referring to FIG. 9, there is illustrated a new type of wine packaging box that after the product 3 and the book 5 are removed, the box 4 will be disposed. Slot-type compartments are provided on its inner walls to hold drunkenness relieving tea, drinking game cards, booklets or brochures. However, once the items contained are removed, the packaging box becomes useless.
There continues to be a need to convert the packaging box into the cover of complimentary book to create an integration of product package and the book introducing the product culture, so as to utilize the resources efficiently while preventing pollution. In addition, it can build up the cultural taste of the product.